Pursuit cop
Overview The Pursuit Cops were the result of Project Icarus, a joint operation between Pirandello Kruger and the City Protection Force to destroy the Runners. Pursuit cops are CPF cops who are trained by PK in the practice of running and try to take down runners, usually whilst the runner is using Parkour themself. A specific name for these officers is never mentioned in the story, but they are referred to as "Pursuit Cops" in the artwork section of the unlockables menu. Project Icarus is first mentioned at the beginning of the game when Faith picks up a piece of paper with "Icarus" written on it. You encounter a screen midway through, that shows Faith, Mercury, Celeste Wilson, and many other runners, who are being targeted except for Celeste, after it is revealed at the container ship that Cel is secretly an early test subject of Icarus and a double agent. Pursuit cop Pursuit Cops are the weapon of choice for the City regime's mission to kill the Runners and destroy the black market's information networks. The Pursuit Cops are highly trained City Protection Force officers who are capable of taking down runners by using their own "sword" (Parkour) against them. Pursuit Cops are trained at large, open, and secretive obstacle courses (it is assumed that more than one exists, due to the fact that the one in the game is marked by the number "05"), most likely constructed by Pirandello Kruger or Callaghan's city construction company. Pursuit cops wear dark teal clothing and are donned with mostly black armor, a full face mask, and a reflective City Protection Force badge. They are armed with "Drive Stun" (not projectile based) M26 Tasers and Grenades. Pursuit cops will also use hand-to-hand combat to deal with Runners. Pursuit Cops can be killed, but it is usually not a good idea to do it as other Pursuit Cops will often outnumber you and quickly take you down, especially if you fight them hand-to-hand. You cannot pick up their Tasers or Smoke Grenades. Pursuit Cops are elite City Protection Force officers who have received Runner training in Parkour at the Pirandello Kruger facilities to combat Runners. In the game, they appear only twice, in chapters "Pirandello Kruger" and "Kate". Because they are extremely agile and armed with M26 Tasers, the best tactic is to outrun them: while trained to chase Faith through normal obstacles, they will not attempt extraordinary feats like jumping onto a moving train or leaping off a very tall building. Pursuit cops can be punched into unconsciousness or disarmed (this does not result in obtaining the Taser); however, it is much simpler to just shoot them or evade them altogether. The Pursuit Cops are simply the Blue version of runners. They are extremely agile and experts of hand to hand combat, attacking the player with flying kicks and dodging other attacks with back hand springs and more. They also appear to be more nimble than the runners, as in segments where Faith must wallrun to reach a certain area, the Pursuit Cops can simply jump to that area. While the player is usually told to run from them, they can be taken down. Project name Icarus's father, in Greek mythology, builds wings made out of feathers and wax to escape Crete for them both to escape. The father warned Icarus not to fly too close to the sun, but Icarus ignored his father's warning. As a result, Icarus' wings melted from the heat of the sun and Icarus fell to his death. A possible explanation for the name is that the runners (taking to the rooftops) are getting too close to the Sun, they are getting harder to catch, and as a result they need to be restricted and "have their wings clipped". Project Icarus was most likely named such because the Pursuit Cops trying to take down the runners is an analogy to Icarus having his wings melted down. The wings that granted Icarus (Runners) his freedom became the instrument of his death after he refused to accept the limitations. Trivia *Always spawn with not less than a single unit. *When first approached they will attempt a spinning kick, which is easily countered with a sliding kick (crouched punches are ineffective). *Regular punches are risky when used consistently, and are often countered. *If the player attacks multiple times the cop will back flip away and attack. *Suggested Combo: Silding Kick, Double Punch, Charge, Flying Kick, Double Punch(depending on what game difficulty). *Pursuit Cops are easily killed with firearms. *If at a long distance from Faith, they will try to fly kick her. As soon as they jump, slide kick them, as they can't obtain much distance. While they are stunned a bit, quickly throw punches at them and they will easily go down. *When they come out of a back hand spring, they are motionless for a few seconds. This gives you time to jump kick them and they will also be stunned a bit from this attack. Like the move mentioned above, quickly throw punches at them to defeat them. Or alternatively, you can disarm them from behind. *Unlike the rest of enemy units in the game (excluding riot shield officers), they will not turn around when kicked after a wall run. Instead, they will spin once and appear stunned for a few seconds. *A fairly easy way to take them down is to dodge their fly kick and come at them from behind. You can then disarm them, in which they will be tazed by their weapons. *Probably the easiest tactic against them is to simply lure them to a tall wall, run up, perform a 180º turn on the wall and jump off it. It should be very easy to land on one of them while pressing the attack button, which will incapacitate them instantly with a stomp. *There are a couple points in the game while you may acquire an automatic weapon along with a scene in which the Pursuit Cops will jump down to your location. As they jump, enter slow motion mode and shoot them in the air. While you may only be able to kill one of them, you can easily dispatch the other Pursuit Cop with your remaining bullets or the techniques mentioned above. *During the first pursuit in "Pirandello Kruger" it is possible to kill/incapacitate all of the attackers; even on hard difficulty. *With enough practice, you can actually battle as many pursuit cops as you can. *The pursuit cops are barely affected by Faith's kick in the crotch despite not having any armor around said area. Gallery Cop.jpg|A Pursuit Cop landing on a rooftop 38 - Characters - Pursuit concept.png|Concept art of a pursuit cop 37 - Characters - Pursuit sketches.png|Concept art of a Pursuit Cop variant that didn't make into the game. Pursuit cop holding a M26 Taser.png|The pursuit cop in action with an M26 Taser. Pursuit.PNG|Pursuit cop in the game's engine. PursuitV2.png|Unreleased pursuit cop V2 viewed in through the UE asset browser. Rauchgrante_2.jpg|Pursuit cops in pursuit of Faith PK_Jäger_3.jpg PK_Jäger_2.jpg PK_Jäger.png 149722cop.jpg Cop_pursuit.jpg Category:Faction